Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are used to generate content. The content may be text messages, photographs (with or without augmenting text) and videos. Users can share such content with individuals in their social network. However, there is no mechanism for sharing content with strangers that are participating in a common event or entity.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.